Ancient Egypt - Day 18
|FR = A money bag |NR = same |Objective 1 = Plan your defense and defeat the zombies |before = Ancient Egypt - Day 17 |after = Ancient Egypt - Day 19}} Ancient Egypt - Day 18 is the eighteenth level of Ancient Egypt. This is also the first Last Stand level of the game. When this level is finished the first time, the player gets a money bag. Difficulty This level is the first Last Stand the player will encounter (the intended one the game expects the player to complete). In this type of level, sun is given automatically, usually between 2000-3000 sun is given to plan a defense. Plant Food is given to the player. Sun producing plants and free plants are not allowed. This Last Stand level is swarmed with Camel Zombies, as well as Mummy Zombies via Sandstorm ambush. Bloomerang and any other piercing plants are ideal here, as they can easily take down the zombies mentioned above. Waves 1= 3- 5+ |note1 = Sandstorm! |ambush1 = |zombie2 = = 2- 4- |zombie3 = 1+ 2- 4- 5- |note3 = Sandstorm! |ambush3 = |zombie4 = 1= 3- 5= |zombie5 = = - 4- 2+ |note5 = Sandstorm! |ambush5 = |zombie6 = = - - + |zombie7 = 1 2 3 4 5 + |note7 = Sandstorm!, final flag |ambush7 = }} = carries three camel segments - carries four camel segments + carries five camel segments Strategies Since Camel Zombies appear, be sure to choose Bloomerang. You can choose Fume-shroom, Laser Bean, or Snapdragon as an alternative if unlocked. Wall-nuts are a must-have as well. Using Premium Plants Do not use Power Lily in this level, as it will be a waste of sun. Only use it if you have more sun and less Plant Food. Do not use instant-kill plants like Jalapeno or Squash. You could use Starfruit if you want. Cannons Away :By Just put a Coconut Cannon on each lane. You should be able to pass, but if Buckethead Mummy Zombies get too close, use Plant Food. Shovel-pepper Plants needed: *Pepper-pult *Cherry Bomb *Instant kills Upgrades needed: *At least one of Shovel Boost, Shovel Perk, or Shovel Bonus Do this: Use Plant Food when things get rough. If the zombies are still alive, shovel Pepper-pults and get partial profit. Use that sun on instant kills. A.C.H.E.A.P Plants needed: *A.K.E.E. Do this: Plant Food is most likely not needed. Easy Crazy Mode :By This strategy does not require Plant Food, premium content, gemium plants, or losing any lawn mowers. Simply place a column of Repeaters and a column of Laser Beans (place the Laser Beans in the second column). They will obliterate all the enemies, including the Buckethead Zombies. A Buckethead Zombie may take down a Laser Bean at the end of the level if it is lucky but will still not survive. If it is somehow necessary (very rarely, usually due to a combination of poor firing rates from Laser Beans and too many sandstorm zombies in the way), dig up plants to create a Wall-nut if needed. Rotobagas can be used as a substitute for Repeaters (placed ahead of the Laser Beans) and seem to have a 100% success rate in saving lawn mowers. You may also use two Laser Bean columns. This strategy will beat the level extremely quickly and makes for great farming. Death-Lobber Fill the first two columns with Dusk Lobber and the third with Wall-nut. Use plant food on the final wave if you so wish. The Dusk Lobbers will make it look like the zombies never existed. Gallery Day 18 AE 1st Reward.png|First time reward AE18Char.jpg|By AED18.jpg BOgameplay7.jpg|By AEDAY18.png|By IMG_0146.PNG|By AE18.PNG|By AE18-2.PNG|Final flag by MyNameIsMyName AE18-FW.PNG|Finished by MyNameIsMyName Walkthrough Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with one flag Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Last Stand Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty